New Life, New Job
New Life, New Job is the third episode of Spongeorama. Trainscript begins with everyone eating at the Krusty Krabporium SpongeBob: Ew… is this processed? Spongetron L: No, actually. It is made out of cow feces. Pretty good, ah? SpongeBob: OH GOD NO THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!! Spongetron L: Welp, suit yourself! eating, they go back to their apartment and speak to Sandy Cyborg About how many open jobs there are these days. Sandy Cyborg: You know, a lot of people out there that really need some help with their businesses, You realize you guys can get a job… SpongeBob: But we still have no idea how the future works! We don't know how to drive a flyboat, we don't know how to use a microphonic stove... Sandy Cyborg: That’s okay, i’ll show you how to cook and deliver! SpongeBob: Really? Sandy Cyborg: Sure! screen cuts to a very futuristic kitchen SpongeBob: Woah… Sandy Cyborg: What? Squidward: It’s just… It's so fancy! The architecture is in a light position to make it look nice, The painting on the walls is absolutely amazing, The kitchen floor is painted so well, it just looks so FABULOUS! Sandy Cyborg: Oh, this is just the backup kitchen for when electro power goes out. SpongeBob: Electropower? Sandy Cyborg: Yeah! SpongeBob: Huh... Sandy Cyborg: Now THIS is the KITCHEN. SpongeBob & Squidward: WOOOWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHhHH!!!!!!! then have a slideshow of them working in the kitchen and failing but improving every time. In the last one, they finally do something right and everybody congratulates them. Sandy Cyborg: We are here today to celebrate Squidward and SpongeBob for their hard work and determination to work for the Krusty Krabporium. Eugene the cheap will now come up and say how happy he is to have SpongeBob and Squidward to be back on his team. Eugene The Cheap: (sniff) I'm so happy for SpongeBob and Squidward, (sniff) theve improved so much since the beginning… Sandy Cyborg: Why are you acting so sad, sir? Eugene The Cheap: BECAUSE SOME GUY IN THE STANDS BET ME 100 DOLLERS TO! The Guy In The Stands: Well now the deal’s off! Eugene The Cheap: SHUT UP! The Guy In The Stands: okay. cuts to them working at the Krusty Krabporium, and SpongeBob keeps messing with the machines because of how weird it is SpongeBob: So this is were the um… poop comes out… keeps making Krabby Nabbies, but he gets more frustrated because some people don’t know what it is inside that stuff SpongeBob: But, I guess people like it. Squidward: SPANGEBAB! We have an order of 1,000 Krabby Nabbies, so hop right to it! SpongeBob: Okay, Sq- of the sudden he bumps into a door that leads to a barn with 100’s of cows in little compact places and a machine is forcing them to… poop. SpongeBob: Gasp! [All of the sudden Eugene The Cheap walks in. Eugene The Cheap: Ahh, it’s perfect, don’t you think? SpongeBob: Whu- No! Eugene The Cheap, you realize how horrible this is?!? Eugene the Cheap: No.. SpongeBob: When did you get this? Eugene The Cheap: Back in ol’ 2956. SpongeBob: Well, Eugune… THIS IS TORTURE! Eugune The Cheap: Wow, hey hey hey… whatever it is you need, we can fix it! cuts to them changing the sign back to The Krusty Krab. Eugune The Cheap: Heh heh heh. Citizen 1: The Krusty Krab, wait, they're still in business? Citizen 2: That’s amazing! Citizen 3: HEY EVERYBODY, LET’S GO EAT AT THE KRUSTY KRAB! the citizens of New Bikini Bottom go into the Krusty Krab and there’s so many fish inside the Krusty Krab the Krusty Krab blows up. Citizens: AHHHHHHH! has a puzzled on his face Eugune The Cheap: Well, that worked in the worst way possible. Category:Episodes Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Kingshire TV Category:2015 Category:Percyblu Category:Spongeorama Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:ElectroElf